Talk:Four Violet Flames Formation
Usage vs Dan First, the ninja who are holding up the barrier are not protected by the barrier(s) themselves, they are just sitting outside of it - link. So maybe the users don't have to be inside of the barrier as long as their allies are around. Should it be added? Second, it was used to trap Dan, but even if he was incinerated, wouldn't he regenerate? Can it be assumed that the flames are special somehow? Surely Chōza and the ninja who performed the jutsu knew what they were doing, and Dan himself told them to use this. --kiadony --talk to me-- 07:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :The flames aren't necessarily special. If he tries to get out he is set ablaze and then regenerates but he still hasn't gotten out. It'd be a futile process.--Cerez365™ 10:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :The konoha ninjas that performed this jutsu against Dan are outside the barrier. The article doesnt mention this important fact.-- (talk) 04:19, June 29, 2012 (UTC) if they used it on dan why aren't they listed as users? -- (talk) 10:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Because we don't know who they are, so they can't be listed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Technically, we can. Unless I'm mistaken, the barrier was used before reinforcements from other divisions arrived, and techniques can be listed as team techniques even if there are no individuals listed as users. Take White Zetsu clones' merging technique for example. Omnibender - Talk - 14:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::So it'd be listed as a division technique or the village? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just saw your revision and I'm fine with that. Would it be all right to do the same with the Sensing System Barrier and such?--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sensing System Technique is also listed as a Sensor Division team technique if I'm not mistaken. Has long been by now. Omnibender - Talk - 15:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hand seal used Pretty sure they didn't use the Tiger Hand seal to form the barrier, they used the Snake hand sign from what I remember. --speysider (talk) 16:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fire Release Since this technique is composed of purple fire, at least trivia worthy to mention it may be related to Fire Release? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) in the databook it was nnever stated to be katon, until then it will not be classified as such. (talk) 04:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Fūinjutsu? Did the databook list it as one? I ask because it did for Four Red Yang Formation. Omnibender - Talk - 17:38, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :No, it did not. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 17:53, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::There are inconsistencies in the way the first/second databooks handle classifications versus how the third/fourth handle them. In the first two books, ninjutsu and fūinjutsu were mutually exclusive, but in the latter two, all fūinjutsu are considered ninjutsu (and juinjutsu are considered fūinjutsu). It's a problem that effects a number of Part 1 techniques, like Evil Sealing Method for example. So calling this fūinjutsu would be consistent with the new books, just not the one it appeared in.--BeyondRed (talk) 19:27, May 13, 2016 (UTC)